Slow and Steady
by amy little shepherdess
Summary: Owen and Amelia are both hurt, they are broken and have their issues, however they get through crisis together and they will have to work through their problems so that they can finally be together. After 11x20, slightly AU
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I'm new at writing fanfiction, but this prompt has been going through my head and I had to get it out, this chapter is short, but I have a lot in mind, and other chapters are prepared I just need to work a little on them and I will keep this story updated! Please leave your reviews, feel free to criticize so I could improve or give any sort of idea, let me know what you think :)**

"There's just one thing I still need to know" Owen didn't care to hide his growing exasperation and confusion, he wanted Amelia to never have said what she did and to never had hurt him, or maybe never make him like and want her in the first place. He wished he'd never see her again at one point because every time he does, he wants to walk up to her and talk or kiss her but he couldn't do that anymore. Instead, he tried avoidance, but avoiding her was impossible as they were forced to work together, it was weird how when they started they were always being interrupted and when they broke it off cases kept coming in that needed both of them..

Amelia turned her head to him, a little surprised but anxious to what he had to say after their last conversation, she imagined it was only going to hurt her more. She already missed him, she craved being so close to him that she could see every tiny freckle, she wanted to lay in bed with him forever, but she was scared. She was terrified, in fact, to want him, to be with him, she was frightened that if she let herself be then she'll fall hard and he won't reciprocate or worse, he would, and she just knew she was undeserving of him.

They were in an ambulance truck together, there has been a horrible trauma and they needed doctors, all hands on deck, and as SGM was a level 1 trauma center they sent a surgical team, there was another ambulance with more interns and residents but this one had only Owen and Amelia.

"When you showed up to my trailer that night, what was that? When you helped me with Ruby and when you asked if I had people, was that just you trying to get laid? Because I'm just curious and amazed by how far you could go just to get laid if that was it" Owen spit out the last part, he was obviously really mad at how things ended, he was mad and hurt and he couldn't get over it_. He said he was done but he still wasn't over it_. Amelia let herself dwell on that for a moment, she wasn't over him either, but this was nowhere near him fighting for them again.

"Owen.." Amelia started softly, shocked but mostly miserable that he misunderstood it that way, she didn't realize before how much he was infuriated by what had happened, she tried to enhance the situation, she searched for his eyes, he was avoiding hers "I am still your people, I do care, you can talk to me about anything, I _am_ around, always. I'm sorry, I don't know how to explain it to you but-"

The door opened to the field where a building in progress had collapsed and Owen stormed out, he was scared that the next thing she'd say is "we can be friends", that was the worst thing anyone could do after dumping another person, he had already started missing her, but he knew how planning to be friends with a past love interest would go, and he wasn't ready to get attached to someone and then be rejected and hurt, he knew he couldn't go through that all over again.

She knew they had to get out and start helping, but Amelia was angry at the universe, and hurt by Owen's catching the opportunity and running away. She got that he was mad, but damn it he couldn't even look at her without making her feel blamed. She stared at him for a moment as he immediately found someone to help, and then she took a deep breath, decided to bottle it up for now and move on. It was very ironic and annoying how every chance they get to talk gets interrupted.

…

Owen finished with the patient he was helping and loaded him to the ambulance, he had needed a chest tube and had some bruises, but he was mostly going to be fine. He stood for a second to catch his breath, and he heard a far sound crying for help. He tried to look around, check for where it was coming from. Then he stopped, the sound was closer. "Help! Please send some help here!" He was getting frustrated "HELLO! I'M HERE TO HELP! WHERE ARE YOU?!" everyone looked at him weird, but then he heard it in a faint scream "We're down here, we're stuck down here!" Owen shifted in surprise and laid down on the ground carefully, Amelia started toward him to see what was going on, She heard him shouting and for a moment considered if he was out of his mind, but before they could see it, the floor collapsed beneath him.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N****: Ok so this needed a lot of medical talk but I did the best I could, it's not the best chapter but it's necessary for the rest, which I promise would be much better, thanks for the previous reviews and once again, please review and point out anything you think I should take into consideration ****xx**

He got up and realized his head was bleeding from his head, and his foot was stuck under the wreck. He looked around him, trying to make out people and shapes, it was dark. Then he looked up and saw a little crack to the outside "HEEELP!" he tried shouting

"OWEN!" he heard back "OWEN! WHAT'S HAPPENING THERE?!" it was Amelia, he could see her eyes through the crack

"The floor just collapsed, I.. I don't know!"

"Are you okay?!"

"I'm fine, my foot is stuck and I can't see it, but I'll be okay, listen Amelia, there are people down here, but it's dark, I need light and medical equipment, try to get as much help as you can!"

"I'm on it, just hang in there okay?!" She yelled back, her voice trembling

"Hey! is anyone in here?! Can anyone hear me and come here?!" He shouted into the darkness, he can hear someone scream in pain but he could barely see anything

"hey there" he heard someone say next to him and touch his hand, it was a boy breathing heavily

"Hi, I'm a doctor, Dr Owen Hunt, someone has gone to get help, try to relax, what's your name?"

"Nathan, I'm Nathan, I'm 15, I was in the neighborhood in the way to my body building practice, and the whole floor started shaking all of a sudden, the next thing I know I'm down here, I've been shouting for help for hours maybe!" the boy's voice was shaking

"Ok Nathan, it's going to be okay, do you know if you have any injuries? does anything hurt?"

"I think my left shoulder is bleeding, I was stuck but I managed to get out"

"Help will be here any minute now, and I'll help you with that

She came back with 3 flash lights and medical equipment, she shone one through the crack so she could see him better, and then threw the other two carefully so they'd be next to him "Owen, you're hurt! you're bleeding! You have to try to treat yourself first!"

"Amelia, this is Nathan! His shoulder is hurt, I can help him from my current position first, my wound is superficial and his isn't too deep either, let's fix this first!" Owen said after turning on the lights and balancing them on the rubble so he could see nathan

"Okay fine, I'm going to pass on the medical equipment, be careful!"

She threw it along to them and watched as owen instructed nathan to move carefully and take off his clothes so he could see the wound.

"Okay nathan, this is going to hurt, we don't have anesthetics here but you'll have to be strong so that this won't be infected, I have to clean it, here bite this," he gave him a piece of cloth and nathan nodded

Owen poured a good amount of antiseptic on the wound as nathan yelled into the cloth, he then started to clean it and asses it. He was very lucky it was superficial, the odds of that were incredibly low.

"You are very strong brave young man nathan!" Amelia shouted "can you now check Dr Hunt's leg? can you free it?"

Nathan used the flash light and moved over to check the situation "It's stuck under a big rock, but I have recently started body building, I think I could free it, should I do it?!"

"Okay, you'll have to do it quickly, but it's very likely it's wounded and there will be blood, try to not freak out, and prepare the bandages next to you!"

Nathan did as he was told, he removed the rock quickly and as expected, blood just gushed out. Owen let out a cry of pain, needless to say, he was still holding most of it in. "Nathan! I need you to clean the wound like I cleaned yours!" After nathan tried to clean it with antiseptic and bandages, it was still bleeding, so he kept applying pressure on it with bandages, Owen managed to sit up closer to his leg and he ripped out a part of his scrub pant on the healthy foot and wrapped it just above the wound, He wrapped the wound with the bandages he had left and decided that's all he could do for now

"Owen! Nathan! Help is on its way! They're going to get you out of here, can you check if there's anyone still in there?"

Suddenly, they heard a large thump and then someone screaming in pain, it wasn't very far, the screaming continued

Owen tried to crawl to check around, but nathan stopped him "I think it'd be better if you stay, my legs are fine, I'll take a torch and check"

"Be careful!" Amelia warned from above

Nathan found the screaming man, there was blood all around him and he was covered with a huge pile of rubble abdomen down "I found him! He's stuck under a huge pile of rubble, there's blood, I don't know what's happening!"

Owen decided to crawl to see the man, he took the other flashlight and started

"Owen! Are you crazy! What are you doing?!"

"I have to check on this man Amelia! I can't just leave him!"

Amelia sighed "Okay, be careful you too!"

Owen brushed over another body on his way to Nathan and the other man, this second guy was unconscious, Owen checked for a pulse, It wasn't present. Owen sighed, he started performing CPR "Nathan buddy, I need you to hang in there for a while! Look for the source of bleeding and try to stop it with your hands!" Owen continued CPR for 5 minutes, the man was still unconscious and when Owen checked, there was still no pulse. He had to move on, he didn't know how long the man was under anyways.

He finally reached Nathan, the boy was crying as he pressed his hands against the man's arm. "There's a nasty injury on his arm, he's bleeding like crazy, I did like you told me, how's that other man? Can he help?"

"No buddy, don't worry about it, let's help this one now, Owen moved over, the injury was nasty indeed, it looked like a deep cut, and a dirty one too. "Sir, can you hear me? sir! Can you tell me your name?!"

The man was wincing in pain, his eyes shut, he didn't look at Owen or answer him. Owen tried to clean it with the rest of the surgical antiseptic and gauze but the cut was pretty big.

"Hey! Owen! Nathan! What's going on down there?!" Amelia shouted into the whole, she couldn't see them or their shadows anymore, she was extremely terrified and concerned

Owen moved his head in the direction he came from "There's a man who seemed to have suffered from cardiac arrest, I performed CPR for 5 minutes but nothing happened, There's someone else here alive, he has a deep cut in his left arm and it doesn't look so good!" Owen was out of breath as he tried to assess the man's cut with the antiseptic and gauze he had left "Amelia?!"

"Yes I'm still here, I think I should go get you more medical supplies then, don't move okay?!"

Nathan was just about sobbing right now "My body building training used to be on Fridays, I moved it to Monday so I could have something to run away to on a Monday, I'd do anything to get back to crappy safe Mondays"

"Hey, hey, Nathan look at me" Owen said firmly but trying to also be kind "it's going to be fine, you can get back to your crappy safe Mondays as soon as we get out of here, but right now we got to try to keep calm and help this man as much as we can okay?"

"Are we ever going to get out of here?"

"They're going to get help, don't worry" Owen trying to comfort him as he took his jacket off and ripped a part of it so he could tie it above the injury in the man's arm. He wrapped the injury with the remaining medical pads he had

"Owen! I got more medical supplies, the rescue team could be here any minute now!"

Owen asked Nathan to hold the bandages instead of him to try and stop the bleeding as much as possible for now. Then Owen tried to stand up and try his foot, it hurt like a bitch, he grimaced and let out a little wince, he decided to push through regardless of the pain or damage he might be causing. He walked over to the crack, it was a little bigger now, this wasn't good, that mean the rubble was slowly falling down into the whole again, he saw Amelia. "Oh my god! Why are you walking?! You're a doctor you know better" she said heavily breathing, her emotions mixed between anger and deep worrisome

"Amelia, that 15 year old is breaking down, I don't see why wouldn't he, and that man is almost dying there, who knows how many bodies will be discovered under all this rubble, I'm a alive, and I'm a doctor, my foot is last thing I care about right now, now give me what you got!" He snapped, he understood her worry but this was not the time for her to freak out, he was the one stuck down there

She swallowed her sobs hard, "these are the medical supplies, it's pretty chaotic out there, but don't worry the rescue team won't take long, just please be careful" She wasn't sure if she was comforting him or herself. He could see she was crying as he took the medical supplies she handed him, he nodded and let himself stare into her eyes for a moment. He hurried back as fast as he could, "Good job Nathan, good, now we're going to fix this man" Owen unwrapped the bandages around the man's arm, he was still wincing and breathing, it wasn't a bad sign, he cleaned the wound a little more and then prepared the sutures, he looked at the man with empathy, he had to do this to save this man's life, they didn't have anesthesia there was no other choice, he started suturing the wound, hoping the man would pass out soon. He screamed very loudly for about 30 seconds, it echoed through the whole field, he knew because after he passed out he immediately heard Amelia's panicked voice shouting "Owen! Owen! Tell me you're okay! What's happening?!"

"I'm fine Amelia! I'm just suturing here, don't worry!" He wasn't so sure about the worrying part but it just felt like it was something to be said

After he was done he moved he glanced over to Nathan who was now just sitting curled up, knees to chest, watching quietly. He didn't know what to do more than this. He was just lost, where was the rescue team ?!

He checked the man's pupils and pulse and breathing, he was just hoping that the damage by the rubble on him could be fixed after all this time, that there wasn't some other internal injury and he was dying slowly without owen realizing. He moved and sat next to Nathan catching his breath.

"Hey! Help is here!" He heard Amelia's voice, he crawled over to see her, "Owen, help is finally here!"she let out a little sob, she looked the most relieved he has ever seen her, then she moved back quickly and let a rescue member instead, "Dr Hunt, you will have to move yourself and any people down here as far from this crack as possible"

"Okay, just give me a minute, I will come back and let you know when everyone else is safe" Owen went back to the dead man he performed CPR on, he moved him along, he figured his family would want his body. After he was done moving his body to the other end, He came over to Nathan, he held him and looked him in the eyes, "The rescue team is here, they're going to help us, but you have to move over there okay?!" he pointed to the end of the rubble the man he helped was under. Nathan swallowed hard and nodded, fear was evident in his eyes, but he also really just wanted to get out of there, so he stumbled across to where owen pointed. Owen moved a little just enough so he can be heard, "We're ready now!" he shouted and hurried back to cover the surviving man with the rest of the jacket and then he sat next to Nathan, he held him and covered his head with his arms as he ducked too.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:**** I decided to update and go on with it now before things got too dark on the show, I figured I had to get these ideas out of my head and it would be my break from studying. I'm keeping the chapters pretty short, I don't know why, tell me if you prefer if it was a shorter story with longer chapters or if this was okay, and I appreciate the reviews! **

**P.S. Derek is not dead and will not die in my world.**

After almost two hours of working, the rescue team finally led Owen and Nathan out, and the paramedics took over the miraculously-still-alive man. Owen's head injury and foot has been addressed, he was walking out into the field again with the help of the crutch he was given, squinting and trying to adjust to the sun again.

Amelia has been waiting in the same spot across the field trying to not even blink so she could check on him the minute he came out, and surely enough the minute she saw him, she didn't even have to think, it was like a reflex action, he legs just started sprinting towards him, she allowed the long overdue cry finally come out and her tears fly down her face "Owen!" she sobbed into his chest as her arms embraced his torso.

Owen hadn't even seen it coming, he couldn't deny he was looking around to check where she was as well, but he was looking in the wrong direction, and he definitely wasn't expecting such a reaction. He was startled by her embrace, but he wasn't complaining, he tried to hold her back with his free arm, but he stumbled a little, she was holding on to him so tightly like he just came back from the dead. When she noticed his slight discomfort she pulled back slowly "Right", she wiped her tears and was looking at the ground. He chuckled, she was truly a piece of art, he thought. He moved his head searching for her eyes, he was pretty confused by her actions now.

She looked up at him, her hands now resting on her hips, she didn't know where to put them, all she wanted to do is wrap them around him, but she remembered that they were off for now and he might still be mad, but she hoped he wasn't, not after this. She couldn't help but smirk at him "You have no idea how happy I am to see you're safe now" she said hesitantly, quietly enough only for him to barely hear. A smile was automatically drawn on his face, he hated how he felt about her, he tried to remind himself of all the things that had happened, he tried to not do this, but it was too much to handle, all he could think about is how she was here now, and how she longed for him the way he did her. He leaned forward as if he wanted to whisper something into her ear "I am too" he whispered, looking into her eyes, then her lips, then he slowly pressed his lips onto hers.

She lost herself in this kiss for a moment, she was ecstatic, she was unimaginably terrified when he was down there and now it was like the weight of the world has been lifted off her shoulder.

It was a short kiss. He pulled back and smiled gently at her while he was holding her face, she was biting her lip mischievously. "I gotta go check on Nathan and that man now.." he sighed. He wanted to stay longer with her but he was simultaneously worried about them. She nodded and tried to smile, she knew how he cared about his patients, so they silently walked together towards the triage center, she was trying to support him while he walked, but he was too proud and tried to pretend it didn't hurt, it was somewhat attractive. When they asked, it turned out that the man who was under the rubble was transferred into an ambulance and taken over by another doctor, he was a little disappointed, he wanted to finish what he started and make sure he was ok, but he figured he can do that when they're back at the hospital, and he was in no position to stand for hours on his feet in surgery. Then he spotted Nathan, he told Amelia he'd want to check on him, she shared the sentiment. So they started toward Nathan, he was squinting to see them, he looked startled  
"Hey buddy, just wanted to check on you, Did you call your folks? do you need anything?" Owen said with a friendly tone and a bit of concern  
Nathan was still squinting "wha wha happen.. head.. hur' " he was having trouble speaking and he looked weird. Amelia quickly understood what was happening, she held Nathan by the arms and tried to move him to a nearby chair, "what's happening to him?!" Owen inquired loudly, he knew it, but he needed to hear it. All of a sudden Nathan's foot went numb and he became unconscious as Amelia made sure he fell into the chair behind him rather than the floor "What's happening to him Amelia?!" Owen's voice was even louder, Amelia turned back "Help me get him to the hospital NOW, he's having a stroke"


	4. Chapter 4

They carried Nathan to the hospital directly, Amelia had to get into surgery immediately. "Take care of him" He said as they were getting out of the ambulance, she could hear the guilt in his voice  
"Hey, this isn't your fault, there's no way you could have seen this coming"  
He just nodded and held in his tears  
"I'm going to do everything in my power, and I'm pretty great" She said loudly offering some comfort as she was moving further from him toward an OR, which made him smirk a little.

When she came out of the OR he was sitting his back against the wall and head in his hands, it moved her seeing him so worried. He sprang right up when he saw her, she hesitated in telling him how it went, resting her hands on her hips "So? how did it go?" Owen asked anxiously

"There were many complications, it's hard to say how he will be, but he's expected to wake up" she was trying to give the best comfort possible, although there wasn't much in this situation. "Did you find his parents?"

Owen sighed moving his head up to look at her "Yes, his Dad is here, he's a single Dad"  
Amelia wanted to say more, to comfort more, but she didn't know what to do or say or how to do it "Umm.. are you going to be okay? Did someone check your foot?"

"Uh yeah, Callie insisted so it turns out I will have to rest for a week, no long surgeries" He was obviously disappointed, but he stopped talking, he felt like he might be sharing too much, after all she might have been asking just to be polite, they haven't discussed what that kiss meant, and he was confused

Amelia forced a smile "Well I'll make sure to fill you in and try to reduce the boredom" that came out wrong, she thought and it made her grin, but she decided to go with it, she was scared like hell but she didn't mind him initiating the talk they were going to have eventually

Owen chuckled "Uh I appreciate it" he was blushing and she thought it was very amiable. An awkward silence filled the distance between them as they both felt like they were paralyzed looking at each other knowing exactly what the other must be thinking but too scared or shy to say anything. Owen finally broke the silence "Um, I know you must be exhausted after all this-"

"Yeah I'm a little tired" she cut him off, "I am on call so I was going to take a nap here, but um I thought we could… talk?" it just came out like word vomit, she knew that if they didn't discuss their issues now then it would just turn into avoidance all the time, and confusion and heartache. Owen was surprised at how she saved him the trouble of getting that out, he followed her to an on call room. He walked in after her and quietly locked the door whilst still leaning against it. She turned back and looked at him, it easy to tell they were both nervous about this, and the tension in all the situation was driving her crazy. "Sooo.." she said and looked right into his eyes and lost herself trying to decide if they're green or blue. She couldn't resist it, he was standing there so sexy and eyes full of empathy, she collided into him maybe a little too harshly but he didn't seem to mind. They kissed passionately and a little roughly, he decided to take control, he pulled her closer to his body and turned them around, walking backward towards the bed, he sat down and she adjusted placing her knees on either side of him on the bed and then sitting in his lap, the kiss deepened, but he didn't want to go into the endless cycle of misunderstanding "Mmm, Amelia" He mouthed into the kiss  
"Yeah " she responded without breaking it, she pushed him so that she would now be laying on top of him  
"Amelia"?" he whispered again "ughhh Amelia" He was trying to not give in and think straight instead. She pulled away, she knew exactly what was happening, but she looked at him desperately and that was the last straw. He couldn't take it anymore, they both wanted each other, he leaned in and continued the kiss, but it seemed like he already ruined the mood, and all the scary thoughts returned to Amelia, so she pulled away again, she sighed with frustration. She looked at him the same way she did when they were interrupted for the second time in the same day, before it all got so complicated.

"We need to talk" she wasn't too excited about it but she knew it was a necessity.  
Owen sighed, that's the reason he followed her here, he wanted to figure this out, he knew it was what they're supposed to do "Yeah, we do "  
they both sat up "I don't know what you meant or what you're expecting, but amelia, this can't be about sex for me"  
" I didn't mean that, it's just- I-" she was trying really hard to say this without sounding pathetic and pushing him away again "I'm really scared, I've had basically one serious relationship, aaaand I ran away" she paused "to come here. it sounds horrible I know, but I'm a screw up, I ruin things, and he was just so good, he didn't deserve my demons, he didn't get them"  
Owen understood how hard this was for her to say, he wasn't judging, he knew how hard it is to know you've hurt someone you love, "So this is what it's all about? you're scared you'll ruin me?" He was genuinely surprised by that thought "Amelia, I have my darkness too, and all you do is make me feel a little more light, you don't ruin me at all, we're all scared of getting hurt, but I really think we're worth a shot"

She was starting to tear up, but she swallowed it in "I don't know that I can do this" she was saying the complete truth, she wasn't running away or playing games anymore, she wanted him to understand.

"Okay.." Owen said as he was coming up with a solution "You're sacred, and it's justifiable, so we'll take baby steps into this"  
Amelia tilted her head while looking at him, not very sure what he meant, he felt the confusion "Let's go out on a date." He grinned " We'll take it slow, not basing it on sex, so that we're sure, and if we don't like it, then we'll know and no one gets hurt" He offered a gentle smile, feeling proud of what he came up with, he really did want to know her.

She was even more terrified, at least first she could hide everything under sex but now he wanted to really know her and then he might hate her.. and a man suggesting no sex? The tables have turned. However with all the bad thoughts storming her mind, she decided to be positive. She breathed in deeply. "Okay. okay fine, yeah we could try that. " She forced a smile

Owen knew exactly what was going through her head "this is scary for me too, but don't worry, I have this feeling" he smirked and kissed her gently but quickly before he stood up, "You should get some rest for now" and with that he left the room  
Amelia wasn't sure what to think about the last sentence "I have a feeling" what did that mean? She concluded she was too tired to analyze for now, so she just slept on it, imagining resting on his stong muscular body as she dozed off.


	5. Chapter 5

A few days have passed since their last interaction, Owen still hadn't approached her to officially ask her out on a planned date. She played the conversation in her head over and over again, did she send the wrong vibe? She thought they were in a good place now, he said he wanted to know her. Did he regret it? Did he realize that she was a crazy plane crash again and decided that he might have only wanted her physically? Why did he do that, why did he have to let her think he wanted to know her then, why did he suggest the no sex dating thing, why did he give her hope and make her feel this way? The thoughts exhausted her, she was very confused and a little angry he was taking so long, especially when they did coincidently see each other around and both of them were unconsciously awkward, he was trying to be friendly but give her the space she might need and it came out as avoidance, she tried to hint through subtle smiles and glances that she was waiting but he didn't seem to get it so she turned to avoidance as well.

She was standing at a nurses' station filling up some paperwork when her pager rang, it was a consult from Owen, she saw Derek across the stand and walked up to him "Hey, I need you to go to the ER for a consult."

Derek was confused "I wasn't paged."

Amelia was trying to dodge the conversation so she tried being bossy "I know, I was, but you need to go."

Derek thought he was doing his sister a favor and giving her a break "Amy it's okay, I don't need to work on exciting traumas, I can take whatever you have to deal with now and you should go to the ER."

Amelia was getting frustrated, it came out like she was a nagging kid, "Would you just go?!" Derek looked reluctantly inquisitive "I'm the head here and I'm telling you Dr. hunt needs a consult and you would deal with it better."

Derek was finally getting a grasp on the situation "Dr Hunt? Oooh that's why you've been acting weird the last couple of days and avoiding the ER!" he enjoyed teasing her, she sighed and he remembered how she was a runner "Amy, you shouldn't do this, it won't work, let's both walk to the ER and you can talk to me, a male perspective might be helpful."

So they both walked together and Amelia summarized for him how they broke it off and their new agreement quickly, it felt weird to discuss her love life with her brother but she didn't have much of a problem with it, she has always been open and shameless, pointing out the pink elephant in the room. "I mean he can't be serious about the no sex part, right?" Derek chuckled as they reached the ER, "Too much information Amy.. the point is, from listening to you babbel about it, you might have something real with him, and as much as I want to think of you as my baby sister, I think you should talk to him, don't waste it, and don't run!" He finished his sentence as he pushed he pushed her to the trauma room and walked away offering a smile.

"Dr. shepherd, what took you so long?" Owen asked so formally, he was being Dr Hunt, responsible chief of surgery.

"I'm sorry, it won't happen again" she respected his choice of tone in this situation "what do we have here?"

"it's nothing, I fell off my bike and wasn't wearing a helmet, I keep telling everyone I'm okay, can't you just give me something for the headache and send me off?" the young man kept talking through Amelia's neuro exam.

"17 stitches on your leg isn't nothing, Dr shepherd, how's his head injury?" Owen was staying very focused and professional

"The cut isn't too deep, but I suspect a concussion, I'd like to get a head CT to confirm" Amelia responded equally professional, she would usually exit and wait for the patient to be taken to CT, but she just froze, allowing herself to stare at Owen as he assessed the wounded leg, she pretended to be cleaning the patient's head cut- a usual intern job. Owen obviously noticed and grinned slyly as he finished off and moved to the door, "I'll be waiting for that CT" He mentioned to Amelia before exiting.

"Dude, you have the hots for doctor red head" The patient was out of line but Amelia couldn't deny it, she opened her mouth in shock of what she just heard, and raised her eyebrows at him, "Oh come on, even with my dizziness I noticed the staring, it wasn't even subtle."

"Was it that pathetic?" Amelia asked angry with herself and extremely embarrassed. She was usually the one who drove the guy crazy, she hated being on the other side.

"It was kind of cute, he was anxious waiting for you to get here too by the way," The patient offered, making Amelia smirk, she shook her head and decided she didn't want to further discuss this with her patient

She sat in the CT room waiting for the scans to load. Owen joined with her offering a cup of coffee, she smiled at him and accepted the offer "You know, it's good coffee but this doesn't count" she tried to hint without sounding too eager

He was confused, he knew what she was referring too but he didn't know if this was her asking him to make a move, she hadn't let him know if she was ready "Count as what?"

She hesitated before answering, but she decided to let it out and be honest "A date." There was a pause, "I get that we're both working long hours, but you said something, and you've been avoiding me, I don't know if you now regret it or what is the situation but if this is it, I'm giving you an out."

He was caught off guard, he didn't mean to give her that idea, he had a grand romantic gesture in mind for his date, but he wanted to let it brew, "Amelia, it isn't like that, I was just giving you space to let you think about it.. wait- is that what _you_ want? Do you want me to take it back?"

She was starting to understand it was just a misunderstanding, she tried to correct it quickly "No! no, I don't, I want to date you, I mean if you still want to date me-" she was stumbling on her words, she hated being clumsy and not knowing what to do, she preferred always being in control, so she took a breath and got herself together, she looked at Owen's eyes and his tilted head waiting for an answer "Owen, thank you for wanting to give me space, I just wanted to let you know I'm up for the baby-step-dating thing, I'm willing to try if you are," she finally managed to get out in one full sentence.

Owen grinned, he found her awkwardness oddly charming, he was happy with her decision, he has been nervous about her running off and giving lame excuses again, he was glad to be reassured he wasn't just another guy for her, he really wanted her to share his feelings. He hadn't had this connection with anyone for a long time, where you just look at the person and just know they understand you and you understand them. "Okay then, Friday? Pick you up at 7?"

Amelia was relived, finally she managed to not screw this up, she tried to hide her grin and smiled instead, she felt herself blushing .

"Yes, she'll go out with you and you'll get married and have lots of babies, now can I be sent home already?" They heard through the intercom and looked at each other with shock and embarrassment, Amelia didn't realize it was on the whole time, Owen decided it'd be best to excuse himself, he got up and swallowed hard, his face was all red now, "Um, so keep me updated, Dr shepherd?"


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:**** Hey guys, so this was really hard for me to write because I've never been to Seattle, or the US for that matter, so I'm sorry if this isn't realistic for people who do know the city. Also it was hard because I'm in the middle of my finals and it isn't easy to actually write out a date without being boring. I, however, enjoyed writing it honestly, it was a nice break from the studying. Thank you for the previous reviews, I am trying to take everything into consideration when writing, and let me know what you think again! I hope you enjoy this!**

He came to pick her at 7 sharp, she opened the door to a suited up grinning Owen, smelling his strong cologne was enough to start charming her already, he was holding flowers, lilies, because roses are too mainstream. She wasn't so bad herself. She wore a backless navy dress, which was just above knee height, it was tight around the hips to show her perfect curves, and she had done her hair in a perfect bun, letting two strands of her curls fall on either side of her face. "Wow, you look.. stunning," Owen was lost for words to describe the beauty he saw in the woman in front of him. He offered the lilies and Amelia took them "thank you, let me just put them in a vase, come in" she turned around deliberately slowly, showing off her back. He came in after her closing the door behind themز She found a glass vase in one of the kitchen cabinets and filled it with water to put the flowers in. She grabbed her purse and smiled at Owen, he was obviously captivated by just looking at her "Ready?" he said offering his hand, she nodded and held his hand as they walked out together.

He took them to a fancy restaurant on a ferry boat, it was a clear lovely night, the temperature was the perfect balance, just a little breeze of air every now and then blowing her curls away from her face. They shared jokes and laughs and flirtatious gazes over dinner. By the end of the night, Owen knew about Amelia's LA family, and she knew all the embarrassing and ironic stories of Grey Sloan Memorial Hospital.

It was about time for desert when Owen looked at the time on his phone and then looked back at Amelia dreamily. "What? Did you get paged? Are you on call?" Amelia was worried her dream night was about to be over, she hadn't had enough of this handsome kind gentleman in front of her just yet.

"No no, I'm not on call or anything, but we won't have time for desert, we have to get out of here now," Owen said with a very wide grin on his face. It was all very confusing to Amelia, "Owen.. is everything okay?" She had the habit of assuming the worst, it was a defense mechanism, her life wasn't a fairy tale where everything is magically perfect. Owen called for the check and left the money with a generous tip, he stood up in a hurry, buttoning his blazer, and he took Amelia's hand, all maintaining the large grin on his face, it was obvious he was excited and she was puzzled, to say the least. "Don't worry, everything is just perfect, now come on, we're gonna miss it!" He said with a chirp. He helped her stand up and landed a quick gentle kiss on her forehead. He brisk walked, still holding to Amelia's hand as she tried to keep up with his pace. She abruptly stopped and pulled his hand strongly enough to make him stop and turn around to look at her. "Owen, I can see you're very excited, but I need to know where we're going? What is it that we don't wanna miss that you're making me run in HEELS for?" She was determined to know before tripping over and making herself look like a fool in front of Owen. He looked down at her shoes and sighed "Right. Heels." Amelia nodded, raising her eyebrows at him, waiting for more explanation. He paused looking at her like he was searching for a solution. Out of nowhere, he swiftly shifted and carried her bridal style, restoring the wide grin expression. Amelia let out a small shriek out of surprise, she mindlessly rested her arms around his neck like it was the only natural thing to do. "Owen Hunt! What do you think you are doing?!" She was in between feeling heated and giggling "Put me down!" Owen was now pacing faster, holding her like she was as light as a feather, "Don't worry, we're almost there, relax," he chuckled. "Almost where?" She asked more out of curiosity, after she had accepted that she's going to have to deal with the stares, because it was apparent he was determined to get them wherever they were heading in time, and let's face it; she was pretty comfortable in that position. Not 30 seconds later, he put her down, carefully making sure she landed adequately on her feet. He wasn't even moderately out of breath, which was impressively sexy. She showed little effort in hiding her smile as he came back up to meet her eyes, he let himself visually take in her allure before she raised her eyebrows once again, waiting for more clarification. "Ok follow me," he instructed as grasped her hand and walked forward turning her around. It was then she realized they were standing in front of Seattle's space needle. The entrance was obviously closed since it was past visiting hours, but that seemed to not be a problem. Owen was typing some codes into the security lock attached to the door. "We're not breaking in are we? I mean I kind of used all the risk a doctor can possibly take, can't afford more illegal acts." She half joked, making Owen chuckle. "Don't worry, it's all taken care of, I've got some close friends here," His grin at her seemed to be getting bigger every time, he was like a little boy about to get his favorite toy. The door opened and he led her inside to the top. "Wait for it," he said so quietly like it was a secret, or like he was scared to jinx it. Amelia waited patiently, staring at the sky while stealing glances at him every few seconds. Then it began. The northern lights. "Haahaa! There it is!" he let out a laugh of relief, he looked at Amelia to point out to her where to look, she instinctively shifted her head to look at the sky, Owen noticed that this meant she was staring at him as well.

Her face lit up, the confusion all faded and was replaced with pure astonishment and joy as she grinned, enjoying the view. They watched together, it lasted around 15 minutes. When it ended, she noticed Owen's arm was now around her shoulders, she hadn't even felt it happening, _this man is smooth_, she thought. She moved closer to him and lay her head on his shoulder, it felt like their bodies were two perfectly fitting pieces of a jigsaw puzzle. "That was magical," she said softly, moving her head without lifting off his shoulder, so she could look at his face. "You're magical," Owen whispered, also moving so their faces were inches apart. He moved his free hand to her face and stroked her cheek before he leaned in to give her a tender kiss. She smelled in his after shave while she placed his hand on his chest and brought herself even closer to his body. The night was getting colder, and Owen noticed how chilly her skin felt when he was stroking her arm. He slowly pulled away, and lost himself in her vibrant blue eyes for a moment. She would never tire from how good of a kisser he was, she gave him a desiring stare as she decided the color of his eyes was closest to teal. He snapped himself back to reality and remembered why he pulled away from her soft dewy lips. He took off his jacket and put it around her, "It's getting windier," Amelia smiled shyly, not being able to refuse his warm cozy jacket, she thought about how this would let his smell get stuck on her dress afterwards. "You don't have to, you know," Owen smiled back, she made him swoon, "I know, I want to."

Amelia took a deep breath, even in the midst of this magical moment, she was still unable to block out the terrifying thoughts. "Owen, I have to be honest with you, you're incredible, you're almost too good to be true and I'm.." she paused a little, searching for a word that would describe her but not make him run away, it was somewhat challenging. She looked down at her hands and continued "..complicated. I've done stuff.. that I'm not proud of." Owen looked at her with desolation and guilt, he wanted to know more about her, but he didn't want to see her hurt. "I don't know how close you are to Derek, and whether or not you know this.. my dad was shot in front me when I was 5, Derek was there. He protected me, he was the father figure after that. I was dark for a very long time, and one day, I became a party girl. I got into pills, I overdosed and crashed my mum's car, I was dead for 3 minutes and Derek saved me." She paused, looking up back at Owen to see a caring concerned face, ready to listen, she took a breath to prevent herself from breaking, and continued, "While working in LA, all the struggles came back up, I discovered I'm also alcoholic so I stopped drinking too. Then my friend Michelle who had Huntington disease asked me to help her kill herself, she changed her mind in the middle of it and she lived. The day after I came home to find that she killed herself without me this time" She let out a bitter chuckle, she noticed that tears where unconsciously flowing out of her now. Owen wanted to comfort her but he had no idea what to do other than listen, he delicately held her face in his hands and wiped her tears with his thumbs. His hands slid down her arms to reach her hands, he held them tightly and gave her a reassuring look as she gathered herself again. "That's when I relapsed. I met Ryan. I'm not sure if it was merely the high but I don't think so, I like to believe it was more. We did drugs together, but when my friends made an intervention, he suggested we could get sober together, and get married and have kids." She let out a sob mixed with a sad smile, it still hurt her even though it's been almost 3 years, she couldn't hide it. "I suggested we have one last high," her voice was breaking, "the next morning, I woke up with him dead in bed. That was one hell of a rock bottom!" Owen couldn't tell if that she just chuckled or sobbed again. He was squeezing on her hands tightly, he held them up and kissed them, he couldn't fathom the unbelievable strength she had, surviving all this. "Amelia, you don't have to do this, let me just take you home?" he half asked, he hated seeing her open all her wounds again, and he knew the rest about her baby from that night at the chapel. She nodded forcing a smile through the tears she was trying hard to keep in. He sighed and took her in, letting her burry her head in his chest, he held her tight, like he was going to protect her from anything life could possibly bring her way, like if he held her strong enough everything bad that has ever happened will just vanish. He kept her close to him as he walked them out of the building and led them to his truck.

When they reached the dream house he looked over to her to see that she was fast asleep next to him. He was blown away by how peaceful she looked right now, when minutes ago he had discovered how grim the universe has been with her. Owen was at loss, he didn't know if he should carry her to his trailer or wake her up. Luckily, Amelia answered that question for him, she woke up almost as soon as the truck came to a halt and stopped rocking. She felt Owen's eyes on her as she adjusted her position. "How long have I been sleeping here with you staring at me?" she playfully accused him. "Mmm it's been a few days, sleeping beauty," Owen joked grinning. She was being swept off her feet. He got out of the car and opened the door for her. He walked her the short distance to the door, "Thank you, for tonight, it was phenomenal.. aaand I'm sorry," Amelia bit her lip, feeling like she almost ruined an flawless date. "You do not apologize for anything, okay?" Owen smiled at her widely, reassuring her. He tucked one of her curls behind her ear, "Do you wanna come in? Meredith and Derek are away for the weekend with the kids," She asked suggestively, removing all valid excuses for him to say no. She was aware of their agreement to taking it slow, she couldn't help herself try nonetheless.

Instead of an answer, Owen grabbed her waist and locked his lips with hers, he deepened the kiss and let his hands move onto her naked back, he caressed the soft skin attentively. The kiss wasn't like earlier, this time it was hot and wanting. She passed her fingers through his soft ginger curls and let him take lead. Their bodies moved in total sync, he dipped her down as he pressed her body even closed to his. He slowed the kiss gradually, bringing her back up. Her arms were still around him, she opened her eyes slightly, looking at his swollen lip. They shared their heavy hot breaths, Amelia assumed they were going to take this inside, so she was purely shocked when Owen grinned, teasing, and said "Good night, Amelia Shepherd." She observed with bewilderment when he casually walked away, drove his truck a little further away, and got into his trailer.


	7. Chapter 7

The next day, Owen and Amelia shared a ride to the hospital. They shared small talk about surgeries and the hospital. Both of them couldn't stop smiling like idiots, Amelia never thought she'd be that kind of girl who gets so charmed by this one man and suddenly feel like she believes in fairy tales. They walked together into the attending lounge, where Callie was looking up a new cutting edge technique for a hip replacement that gives more flexibility. She turned around to see Amelia laugh loudly at some anecdote Owen was telling. "Good morning," Callie greeted, sort of notifying them of her presence. Both of them turned their heads in sync and greeted her back. "Hey, Do you want some coffee?" Owen asked Callie joyfully, she was still weirded out by the interaction she was witnessing "No I'm good," she let him know as she raised her already filled cup. "I'll take that offer," Amelia said grabbing a cup for him to fill. He tried to focus on the cup he was filling instead of her crazy blue intriguing eyes. They lingered in that position, standing next to each other, checking each other out. Callie felt a little uncomfortable, "So, slow day today?" she joked as went back to her computer screen. Owen chuckled whilst Amelia was embarrassed, her blushing was almost too obvious. Owen moved to the closet, he took off his coat and put on his lab coat, "Yeah well, A lot of paper work for me today, better jump right into it," he sighed. Amelia was barely trying to keep her eyes off of him. He came closer to Amelia once more and whispered, "lunch in the cafeteria today?" She nodded and he quickly excused himself. "Wow!" Callie chuckled out. Amelia realized her happy morning bubble was just burst and replaced with awkwardness. Callie got up with her coffee in hand and started teasing Amelia, "So you and Owen getting laid huh?". Amelia sighed with disappointment "Noo," she paused and looked at Callie, she figured this is where she could let it out, "We are.. dating." Callie raised an eyebrow, she was confused, "Well when we first hooked up, it didn't end well, and then he was all like 'let's get to know each other', and it's good, he's kind and understanding, and we talked about…" she sighed again,".. everything. But it's so hard! I mean it's really peculiar, this no sex till we're ready thing, what does that even mean?" she didn't even wait for Callie to give an answer, "Oh, whatever, I'm hot. Maybe it wouldn't have been this hard if I didn't know what he was like, I mean have you seen his hands? They're big hands, if you know what I mean-" Callie was the one getting uncomfortable now, she almost choked on her coffee "Woah, woah! Stop right there, Owen is like my brother I don't need to know this!" Callie shook the thought off as Amelia raised her shoulders and gave a look saying "whatever, it's true though". Both women leaned on the counter behind them, Callie looked back at Amelia and half smirked, "You really like him, don't you?" Amelia smirked shyly and looked up at callie, "Well, it's good, that you two are talking, you should give him time, it isn't easy on him either, you know? It's great that he's finally getting over cristina, that lasted long enough, I mean she's pretty hard to get over, especially after that baby thing, I don't think he ever really got over it, he's really cared about that, you know what I mean, that's probably what led to the cheating thing anyways, so you should give him time, he'll come around, it's good that he's talking to somebody." Callie figured that she was blabbering and stopped to look back at Amelia, that's when she realized what she had done. Amelia's jaw was dropped and her eyebrows were raised so high they might have fused with her hairline, "What?! What baby thing? And cheating?!" Amelia was really mad, Owen hadn't told her any of this. Callie was frustrated with herself, "Oh. My god. You don't know this. I'm so sorry, I thought you guys were talking! Just, don't be mad at him, it's not his fault, maybe he's not ready yet," Callie was trying to fix the situation. Amelia had her tongue behind her teeth, she nodded at Callie, but she was thinking of what she should do next with Owen, she was really upset he hasn't talked to her after she poured her heart out to him.

Owen was in the elevator heading to the cafeteria, Amelia had just finished a corpectomy and still had her scrub cap on, she walked into the elevator reluctantly, she didn't want to have this conversation with Owen just yet. She kept on a straight face as she turned her back to him and pressed on the 3rd floor button. The door closed and Owen let himself marvel on how pretty she looks even with the scrub cap still on and after she just finished a demanding surgery. He stepped closer to her, "Hey, beautiful," he whispered into her ear, he moved his hands to set them on her waist and kissed her neck gently. Amelia sighed, she wanted to stay in this bliss but she couldn't hide how frustrated she was. She bent her neck and pushed herself away from him, she turned around to face him, "No, Owen, you don't get to do that!" Owen was puzzled, they were happy together this morning, "What's wrong, what happened?" he tried to understand. That's when the elevator door opened, she ignored his question and walked out. Weirdly enough, Callie walked in the elevator, she felt guilty watching Amelia walk out that quickly and Owen looking hurt. "Uhh.. soo.. you and Amelia?" she tried to introduce the topic without immediately confessing what happened earlier. "Well, I guess, until a few minutes ago, she seems mad at me, I don't know, maybe it's because I turned her off when she invited me to come in, but I just thought she got it, Callie." Callie sighed, she knew there was no easy way to confess to him that she's the reason she might have ruined what he finally started after cristina, "No, Owen, Amelia being mad, that's my fault," Owen raised his eyebrows at callie inquisitively, "it's not the sex, she's more than that, she's good for you, but I might have slipped and mentioned something about cristina and your problems with her.." she mumbled the last part out like it would make it less adverse. "You what?, oh callie!" Owen put his hand on his forehead, trying to think what he could do to fix this, "I know, I know! I'm so sorry, you know how I can get when I open my stupid big mouth, but you should talk to her, clear it up, she's really into you, I can't have ruined a love life other than my own," she sounded really guilty, Owen understood that it was a slip of the tongue, and maybe he should have let Amelia know about everything earlier.

Owen had checked the OR board to know when Amelia was free next, he had to fix this before it got bigger than what it is. He saw her walking out of the OR, he walked behind her and paced up to her when she got nearer to an on call room, he put his hand on the small of her back, and leading her into the on call room before she got a chance to say no. She turned around "Owen, what the hell? I told you, I can't do this right now," she was not impressed by how he cornered her. "I know, just listen to me, give me a minute, okay?" She tilted her head at him waiting for him to start talking, "You're mad at me, and at first I thought it was because I didn't come in yesterday but-"

"What? You thought I was mad because you didn't come in? That's the kind of person you think I am? Or are you just that self involved, because not everything is about your penis!" She was yelling at him, she couldn't deny she craved him, but she was honestly surprised at what he thought the issue was.

"What? Amelia! That's not the point! I was-" His voice has got louder as well, but then he paused, remembering the real problem, he took in a deep breath to calm himself down, "Amelia, you talked to Callie, and I have some explaining to do," Amelia still hadn't cooled down, "You think? You pull off all this getting to know each other crap and you let me pour out to you the tragedy of my life and I get nothing from you! I have to hear it from someone else! Maybe if you're not comfortable enough with me then this is already not working!" The anger in her voice quickly turned into hurt, her eyes were wet but she was doing a good job at preventing them from crying.

Owen understood where all this doubt came from, he knew he had to reassure her, "You're right, but I want to let you in, I want to tell you everything, when I'm with you, everything else disappears, so don't think for a moment that I could be uncomfortable with you, it's the exact opposite. Right now, you're still scared, I get that, things haven't ended so well for you before, but I wouldn't hurt you, Amelia. Let me clear this up, just give me one more chance and I can write you a book of my life story, okay?" He tried to lighten the mood, he hasn't always been one with words, but he let himself talk from the heart, and sure enough, that just worked.

Amelia felt the tension leaving her body, Owen's words offered consolation , she blinked away her tears and looked at him, she has been worried all day, she was scared she was already going to lose him again, she really wanted this time to work. She nodded, accepting the solution he offered, she took a step closer to him hesitantly, he quickly understood the notion and pulled her closer to him, she rested her head on his shoulder, the height difference between them was just prefect. He quietly mentioned to her, "Come to my trailer tomorrow after your morning shift, I have the day off," she didn't need to say a word, she let him know by pulling away just barely so that their lips would meet.

_**A/N: Just looking for constructive criticism and your thoughts guys, thanks for all the previous reviews as well xx :)**_


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N:**** So as I was editing this, I noticed that there are quite a few details inspired from other places, some from the show and some from other fanfics, I am so so so sorry for that, I guess I just wrote it the way I would have preferred to see it, it really happened unconsciously, and like I said, I have exams and not so much time to edit, it's hard for me to like my own writing, but I'm trying my best.**

**I also noticed how I have a problem with breaking it down to paragraph as I was going over the whole thing, especially with the last couple of chapters, I know because it's hard for me to read large blocks of text as well, so I tried to make it better this time.**

**I hope you enjoy anyway, xx**

It was a surprisingly hot day in Seattle, Amelia couldn't even stand her jacket. She drove away from the hospital. As soon as she reached her brother's driveway, she debated whether she should go in to change and freshen up or go directly to Owen's trailer_. If I go in, I could take a shower and change to a cooler belly shirt, I think I still have those from LA… but I will probably also get interviewed and teased about where I'm heading_. She remembered how Derek was still in the hospital working a longer shift today while Meredith, like Owen, had the day off. She decided it was worth it to go in and hope she could distract Meredith with something about the kids. It's not like she and Owen were a secret, or she was embarrassed, it wasn't like that, she just didn't quite know where they stand, and it felt weird trying to explain.

She entered and greeted Meredith and the kids who were playing in the living room, she went straight to her room, showered, wore a breezy belly shirt and light jeans, she put on some mascara and eyeliner and headed out. Meredith casually stopped her at the door "Hey, I thought you were staying in, I made some lunch if you like to have some,"

Amelia chuckled at the idea of her sister-in-law cooking, "Haha, no it's fine, I was going out anyway,"

Meredith thought she was being friendly, though she was unknowingly pushing Amelia's buttons, "Oh, where to?"

Amelia decided to not lie, and act casual, she was an adult and she wasn't doing anything wrong, she forced a smile, "Um, just going to see Owen for a bit,"

She took in a deep breath and reached for the door, when Meredith interrupted again, "So you guys have been hanging out a lot," Meredith didn't mean for it to come out as an accusation, she just wanted to know what was happening, partly out of curiosity, and partly because she had promised Cristina to look out for him.

Amelia was getting bored with the conversation and she just wanted to get out of there, she tried to not turn this to a fight, she wanted to be calm enough to handle whatever Owen was going to throw at her, "Uh, yeah, is there a point Mer?"

Meredith tried to defend herself, "Oh, don't get me wrong Amelia, I just wanted to make sure you guys know what you're doing."

She had tried to keep calm, she had tried to suppress her urge to just storm out, but Meredith was just getting on her nerves, "Really?! What impression of me are you still under? Even Derek got over it by now! I'm not a little wacky 16 year old Meredith, so you can check that off your list, we know what we're doing," and with that she left the house without bothering to check the astound face expression Meredith was left with.

She sighed several times as she was walking towards Owen's trailer, trying the best she could to put herself in a better mindset for meeting her date. She thought of what she had said to Meredith, _maybe I overreacted a little_, she made a mental note to clear things up with her, she needed family here, but it really seemed like Meredith was butting in. _Do we really know what we're doing though?_ She brushed that thought off, she didn't need a reason to run, she had enough of those haunting her already. The weather had started to become better as it began getting cloudier. Amelia looked at the sky and sighed, _maybe it wasn't the best decision to go in after all_.

Owen was waiting patiently on a plaid mat on the grass. He was checking his phone, even more anxious this time than the first date. So he didn't notice when Amelia had gotten near, "Hey stranger!" She said loudly to catch his attention, He stood up to greet her with a hug and a light peck, like a habit they've been doing for 50 years. He was dazzled, however; by the look he had never seen before due to the usually cold Seattle weather. He really liked Amelia for everything she is, but he was a man after all, so he allowed himself to enjoy how hot Amelia looked.

Amelia was fully aware how Owen seemed to enjoy the view, she bit her lip playfully and decided to be the one to break the silence, "So you've prepared a picnic?"

Owen smiled as he sat down back on the mat and she followed sitting beside him, "Yes, I thought why not take advantage on a sunny day in Seattle!" He offered a wine glass to Amelia and just as she was about to remind him that she didn't drink anymore, he quickly corrected her, "Would you like some water? It's sparkling, lime!" Amelia looked at the bottle he got out of the cooler, it was the same one she gave him the first time they kissed.

She felt the blood flowing to her cheeks causing her to blush, "Owen! Oh my god, I can't believe it!" she said as she playfully shoved his shoulder. She grinned, still embarrassed, and accepted the glass of cool sparkling lime water. Owen laughed, amused by how she shied away from particular things and was impressively bold at other places. He got out sandwiches from a small plastic bag and offered one to Amelia, "I'm not much of a cook, but I tried to make sandwiches, I knew you liked peanut butter,"

Amelia thought of how she was slowly loving this man, the fact that he remembered this silly little detail made her heart sink, "That's so sweet, thank you," They exchanged light small talk as they ate, light small talk for doctors anyway. Her excitement about a bloody cranial surgery made him adore her even more. When they finished the sandwiches, and they had finished sharing the details of their morning, a scary silence lingered in the air. They both knew why they were here, Amelia wanted Owen to be as comfortable as she was with him, he didn't pressure her for a minute, he didn't even ask. Her feelings were a mixture of guilt for feeling like she's forcing him, and disappointment that he had still not felt like he could open up to her on his own. She decided a light date might be what this day needed to end with, "Hey, I'm sorry this happened, you don't need to tell me anything if you're not ready, you really don't have to do this, we're doing this step by step, right?"

Owen did want to let his guard off, he did want to share himself fully with her, he knew it wasn't fair to her, he was just scared that he'd scare her away again, little did he know, all he needed was for her to say exactly what she did, to let him feel accepted no matter what, and the pressure was taken off his shoulders "No, I want to do this, I need to.." He started by telling her about the army and Teddy and Beth, and how he was left in the desert and watched his men die.

"When I came back, I met Cristina, she helped me even when she barely knew me, she stayed with me even when I could have seemed like a danger. At first, anything would trigger me, the rain, a light switch too sudden, and the nightmares were horrible every night, but we went to therapy, and I got better."

So far this sounded like a strong love story to Amelia, she was getting scared, and she felt the urge to get up and run into the woods and tell Owen he better get back with that woman who stayed by him, but she had promised herself she'd give this a real try. "But we were never going to work out. I wanted kids, she didn't, I loved that she had a strong driven personality when it came to surgery, but it was unreal that it came between us, and I tried to hide that I wanted kids, I convinced myself I could just love her for the rest of our lives, but it was unhealthy"

Owen sighed. He was now staring at the void, remembering the details of their fight that day, his voice softened "She got pregnant, but even then she couldn't even try to imagine what kind of a life we could have, she was too determined, and she was probably right, maybe she just wasn't meant to be a mum. So she had an abortion, I was there, I held her hand, but I couldn't get over it, it was my kid, it could have been."

Owen's eyes were welling up, he glanced at Amelia, sort of making sure she was still there, he knew this meant she was probably reminded of her own baby, she looked a little disturbed, but her eyes were understanding and full of empathy, he held that look as he confessed, "I never should have done it, there isn't anything in the whole wide world that could possibly justify it, but I did it, I made this horrible unforgivable mistake, I cheated. I am not a cheater, I always looked down on people who have done it, and I wanted to seize from existing once I realized what I have done."

Owen paused, recognizing the tears rolling on his cheeks, he wiped them, closed his eyes and took in a deep breath, and turned his head back to stare at the now heavily couldy sky. "Then there was the plane crash, and she came back, and she had PTSD, I stuck around, I had to, but it didn't mean anything, our relationship was over, we got a divorce, but working together.. we were on again off again for a while, but we didn't give each other what each of us needed. You were here for the rest, she now runs a hospital in Zurich, that is her place now, and this is mine."

Amelia didn't know how to feel, should she be jealous of Cristina? Should she be selfless and tell him to go chase after what sounded like the love of his life? She did the only thing she could do at that moment, she reached for his hand and squeezed it tightly. She heard a sniffle coming from Owen and then she felt her heart shatter. She held his forehead with her free hand and kissed it lovingly, she kept her small hand on his stubble. Owen reached her stroking hand and kissed it, he was definitely not expecting her affection after he told his story, after all, what woman would do that after she hears the tragic love story of the man she's dating.

Unfortunately Owen was soon brought back to reality, Amelia wanted to comfort him, but she also needed to be honest with him, she couldn't pretend she wasn't bothered by all this, "Owen, you went through a lot, and I want to be here for you, whatever you need, but I can't be your rebound, I have already been living in comparison to my bigger better brother neurosurgeon, I can't do that with my love life as well," she whispered as sweetly as she could manage.

She pulled her hands out of his. Owen didn't let her get up, he pulled her back down gently and held her by the shoulders, he moved his face so that she would look at him, her eyes were now wet as well. "Look at me Amelia, Am I a rebound for James?" Amelia was taken aback just by the thought of it, "What? No, of course not." Owen tried to reason with her, "Right, but at the moment, when you were with him, did you love him?" Amelia didn't want to answer that, she sighed, "Owen.."

"Just answer me, please"

"Yes, when I was with him, I thought we were in love, I thought we could be it, what's the point?"

"Well then how can you think you're a rebound? With cristina, I thought she was the one for me, that I couldn't possibly end up with someone else, but then I met you, and I know this sounds horrible but I kind of don't even miss her" he chuckled, surprised with his own self, he couldn't imagine someone could come around and change his perspective so quickly, "I'm not gonna lie and say that I don't care anymore, we were together for almost 4 years, but these years are the past, but you are the present and the future." He sighed and shifted his hands to hold her petite face, "I didn't want to say this before because I didn't wanna make it about me the other night, and I knew the baby issue isn't an easy topic, so I wanted to give you space, slow steps, remember?"

Amelia was speechless, this was a lot to take in all in one go. She swallowed hard, and nodded. She wanted to believe him, she wanted to believe that he wasn't hung up on his ex, so she thought of the comparison he gave her, and of how James helped her through her past years, but as she sat there, sharing breathes with this exquisite man, their heads touching, she knew this feeling she had now was just simply not there with James. She was terrified to let herself dwell on that thought, so she leaned in and gave Owen a small kiss, she needed to taste his full soft lips to remind herself of more reason to stick around for the long haul. As if on cue, it started to rain, and soon enough, it was pouring.

"Maybe I should have checked the weather forecast" it was a lame try from Owen to lighten the mood,

Amelia forced a chuckle and kept her eyes closed, "Just take me home for now, please?" that's all she managed to say to him.

He was relieved by how things went, given that she ended up kissing him. He understood that the least he should give her is some time to process everything. They had agreed to take it slow, and ironically, everything seemed to be getting more serious after only 2 dates.

_**A/N: so one last thing, I want the next chapter to be a fluff :3 ironically, I seem to not be so inventive with that, I'd like some help! If you have any prompts you'd like to read, you can send them here: lostinallaspects. tumblr .com **_


	9. Chapter 9

It hadn't been planned, it wasn't like they were "today we are ready". It was spontaneous, neither of them knew it was coming. They had spent the entire past 2 weeks together; lunches at the hospital, sharing rides to and from the hospital. Of course they weren't alone all the time, but even when they were among the rest of their friends; Arizona, Maggie, Meredith, Jackson, April, Derek, Ben, Bailey, Callie, Alex.. it was bluntly obvious they were a couple. They had another couple of dates in the weekend, but still, they hadn't crossed that line then, even Amelia started understanding the idea of being 'ready', she kind of even felt that she wanted to wait as well.

That night was different. They both have had the busiest day, there was a mass casualty and a lot of trauma was coming in, and surprisingly enough, even in the midst of all the injuries, they weren't together in any case. After such a long day, she tiredly got into the elevator and rested her eyes, leaning on the wall on her right.

Owen saw the elevator door about to close and ran to stop it, he put his hand in so the door opened again. Amelia was startled by the noise and sudden movement, but she was extremely grateful when she saw Owen. Owen walked in and noticed how tired his girlfriend was, "Heyy, are you okay there?" he asked, concerned about her.

"I am now," she said as she moved away from the wall and shifted closer to her boyfriend. She wrapped her arms around his torso, as he held her head from the back through her hair, and massaged it gently. "I missed you so much," she said as if it has been ages since she last saw him.

it wasn't like they spent every waking minute together, there has been days like this before, and they both understood that they were doctors and they couldn't be the inseparable couple they wouldn't mind being. Despite all this logic, he missed her too. He chuckled, "It's barely been a day," he gave her a warm smile

"I don't care, I just miss you," she found comfort merely in his presence next to her

"Me too, but we're here now, okay?" He moved his hands to her soft pink cheeks and caressed her cheek bones with his thumb. She nodded, finally giving him her warmest smile. He leaned in and kissed her. The moment was almost perfect, if it weren't for the elevator door opening and forcing them to break off the kiss, she kept one hand around him as he moved his to her waist, and guided them out, "let's go home now."

The car ride was silent, but it wasn't an awkward silence, it was a very comfortable one. They each just soaked in each other's presence. Owen had one hand on the driving wheel and the other held by both of Amelia's hands.

When they arrived, all the lights in the house were off, it was pretty late, everyone was asleep. He walked her to the door, without breaking contact, it seemed like they couldn't keep their hands off each other for more than five seconds.

They kissed again, it was long and passionate as they both poured their souls into it. Amelia didn't have high expectations, there has been a lot of making out sessions that lead nowhere, but she felt it, she knew this time was different, they both couldn't wait anymore, they were more than ready. Their fatigue was replaced by anticipation, the kiss reenergized them.

His hands explored her body as they slipped under her jacket but were kept above her shirt. She held his face and pulled him even closer. This couldn't wait, they didn't need to rest, they didn't need sleep, the just needed each other at this moment.

He reluctantly broke it off, coming to the realization that they can't do it where they were standing. Amelia read his eyes carefully, "You're going to have to try and be quiet," She whispered. She clumsily opened the door with her keys and dragged Owen in from his shirt as she closed the door. It was astonishing how strong she could be for a petite girl.

…

They lied together in her wide cozy bed, sleeping blissfully, embracing each other. They were awakened by the loud annoying noise of the alarm buzzer. They both groaned, not wanting to get up, "Owen, shut it off," Amelia whined as she nudged his shoulder.

He stretched and stopped the alarm, he looked back at his girlfriend trying to go back to sleep. He rolled back and kissed her right before her ear, "Hey, Aims, wake up, we got to go to work,"

He sat up to find his boxers, when Amelia, without opening her eyes, wrapped her arm around his waist and pulled him back into bed. "Hey, come back here, we still have at least a few minutes," she laid a gentle kiss on his lips and then opened her eyes.

Owen chuckled, "We have a few minutes, huh?" He laid on his side, one hand supporting his head and one hand caressing Amelia's torso, "Have anyone ever told you that you're the most beautiful human being on earth?"

Amelia grinned and bit her lip as she laid on her back, staring back at him while he admired her. She enjoyed it for some time but started to crave for more, "So are you going to waste your time staring? I saw better performance last night," she said suggestively.

He chuckled, and answered with placing himself gently on top of her and kissing her. She took things into her lead as she pushed him back on his back abruptly, and climbed on top of him to continue kissing him.

Derek barged in, unaware of the visitor his sister invited in last night, "Amy, I was wondering you can help me with-" he was saying while he entered the room, and was shocked and disgusted by what he saw

"Derek! Don't you know how to knock!" Amy shrieked as she fell down on Owen and he quickly covered them up with the blanket.

"Oh, Amy! I thought you weren't even- never mind" Derek was truly disturbed as he moved his head down, wishing he could delete that memory

"Oh my god, Get out!" Amelia shouted at her brother and he was out in seconds.

She sighed and looked back at Owen. They both broke down in hysterical laughter.

"From now on, we're going to the trailer," Owen said as the laughs slowed down.

"Oh, no, no way, I remember how the trailer was, we have way more space here," she said half playfully and half seriously.

Owen laughed again, "You're the head of neurosurgery and you still live in your brother's guest room, it's really something else,"

"Oh please, you're the chief of surgery and you live in a trailer on my brother's land," she defended, giggling again.

"Well maybe we should both move out," he said, unconscious of the subtle suggestion

Amelia grinned at him, "Maybe." Her grin however gradually turned to a straight face.

"Hey, what's up? Tell me what you're thinking," Owen was scared she wasn't up for the idea after all

"I want to tell you something." Amelia confessed.

"You can tell me anything," Owen offered with warm eyes

"The family thing, it's not the easiest topic for me, but I want it, and wanting it scares me as hell. When I first came here, I thought it was impossible, I broke up with James practically for that reason. But here, right now, I'm so scared, because I look at you, and I want it, I just didn't want it with him," She said these words and it felt like a weight lifted off her chest, like she just confessed her biggest sin.

Owen knew how difficult this must have been for Amelia to say, but he was so relieved she came around, he knew she would, but he excited and ecstatic at the pace they were moving, "I'm the happiest person on earth to hear it, and I want you to know there is absolutely no pressure. So you're scared, well, I am too, and we'll get there, in time, and we'll work through it, whenever we're ready," he winked at her.

She couldn't have expected a better reaction, "Has anyone ever told you that you're the best man alive?"

"I love you, Amelia shepherd," he said like it was given, like she should have known this already, like it was no news.

She gave in to the look in his eyes, "_I love you_," she said like she just had an epiphany, like she finally found an explanation to what it was that made time pause when she was with him.

He moved on top of her and kissed her neck. She blissfully buried her head in his shoulders, wrapping both her arms and legs around him. He moved up to her jaw as she moaned. "We have to shower you know," she whispered

"Then let's shower," He got up, carrying her along as clung to him with her body still wrapped around his, as they both moved to complete the best morning of their new start together.

**A/N****: okay folks, so looks like this the end of this fanfic! I hope you enjoyed it, and like I said earlier, I'm considering starting a grey's/amen side blog once my exams are over, let me know what you think about it, but for now, I can accept prompts here:**

**lostinallaspects .tumblr .com (without spaces)**


End file.
